jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Jungle
The Forbidden Jungle is one of the first areas Jak and Daxter visit. It has been overrun by Lurkers, which have set up many traps and a strange machine, powered by the Blue Eco beam coming from the temple (the beam is deflected with a mirror). If you climb up on to the machine you can smash the mirror allowing the beam to pass by. The beam will then reach a lens which can be aimed at a succession of other lenses scattered throughout the jungle, finishing at the windmill inside Sandover Village, thus restoring it's power source. The major tasks in the jungle are to defeat the Dark Eco Plant, gain access to the fisherman's boat and press the Blue Eco Vent Switch. In the new world it is most likley east of Dead Town as there is as small bit of land east of dead town, or at the Main Town. Geography The jungle is mostly shaped like a spiral, the Temple serving as the center and the Machine as the starting point. There were various dead tree stumps Jak could use to get to different areas and avoid the various Lurker wildlife and vines scattered throughout the area. A few old bridges connected the higher grounds, ending at the old Blue Eco powered bridge that served as the entrance to the Temple. One could use a Launcher to get back up again. Forbidden Temple At the heart of the jungle was the Temple, which was home to many secrets, including the deadly Dark Eco Plant. A Blue Eco Vent Switch was located within the temple; the draw to turning the machine on, happened almost by accident. After seeing a Power Cell atop the construct, the Dynamic Duo stepped on the Eco vent switch acquiring the Power Cell. Easily, the Dark Eco Plant was very much the first boss Jak and Daxter encounter. The plant, before being slain, slipped its long tentacles through the ground of the Jungle area, and separate ends popped up around the entire level. Once the plant was defeated, the Tentacles deflated, showing they were part of the plant, and no longer posed a life point sapping risk. Jak could jump on the head of the bestial vegetation five times to retrieve Precursor Orbs it obviously horded and, possibly, ate as a diet. The Dark Eco Plant itself was probably a strange mutation by Dark Eco, perhaps its roots eventually tucked into a reservoir deep below and from then on it started growing rapidly through the jungle. Or another possible explanation is that the Lurkers increased it's growth using the machine outside. The machine This strange machinery was constructed by Lurkers, serving an unknown purpose. It was powered by a Blue Eco, which was deflected using a mirror. Jak and daxter climbed it and destroyed the mirror, ceasing the pumping and be nothing else but an odd view in the area. Possibly it was used to pump Dark Eco from the depths of the Temple or stimulate the growth of the Dark Eco Plant. Ollie the Fisherman This out-of-luck fisherman often came to the Forbidden Jungle to fish in the river that flowed through the area after his fishing boat was torn apart by a lurker shark or "them monsters patrollin' the ocean." After hours of trying to catch a single fish, Jak and Daxter fortunately come along. Jak managed to catch 200 pounds, attempting not to miss 20 pounds, or catch a Poisonous Eel by mistake, and Ollie awarded the duo a Power Cell, and the right to use his fishing boat to get to Misty Island. For the remainder of the game, one can hear a hearty laugh erupting from the river if they come near it. Precursor Artifacts There were quite many artifacts in the jungle, namely the Temple, Blue Eco Vent Switch and the old Bridge. Also a Door and several launch pads. Collectibles Power Cells * Unblock the Eco Beam * Get to the top of the Temple * Find the Blue Vent Switch * Defeat the Dark Eco Plant * Catch 200 pounds of fish * Follow the canyon to the sea * Open the locked Temple Door * Free 7 Scout Flies Scout Flies * The first Scout Fly is cuddled next to some crates of Dark Eco on the lower level of the jungle. From the circle of metal drums, drop to the grassy area next to the calm river under the broken bridge. Not the bridge over the fisherman. * After collecting the first Scout Fly, follow the river to the canyon. It is there that you will find the next Scout Fly at the mouth of the river. * This one is stranded on a high stump, near one of the Blue Eco connectors. At the metal drums, take the trampoline to a higher ledge, dodge the swaying spiked log, and climb the steps around the huge tree to the crate at the top. * Enter the edifice in the middle of the jungle using the Blue Eco Vent. At the entrance point, jump on the trampoline on the right to be taken to a thin ledge that leads outside. The path will loop around and stop at the lone Scout Fly here. * While climbing to the top of the temple via the Blue Eco platforms, you'll find this one among some chests. * After crossing the bridge at the entrance to the Forbidden Jungle, head to the dangling python and hop the green stumps on the right toward the Scout Fly crate on the last stump. * Against the base of the cliff near the large Blue Eco machine. Precursor Orbs After you defeat tha Plant Boss and his head smashes the the ground, do a jump and press the sqaure button over the plants head to pop out hidden Orbs Jak X The jungle returns as a track in Jak X and is commonly used. It is apparantly much larger, and is located east of Haven City like in Jak and Daxter TPL where it is located east of Sandover Village. The Forbidden Temple, however, is not seen. category:locations